


Геймеры, или Dark London

by Gossamer_Team, Seras Moran (Seras)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Geeks, Gen, Humor, Video & Computer Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossamer_Team/pseuds/Gossamer_Team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seras/pseuds/Seras%20Moran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок — геймер. И Джон — геймер. А уж Джим...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Геймеры, или Dark London

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для "Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу" на Slash World форуме
> 
> В тексте используется игровой сленг. Значение сленговых слов указаны во всплывающих подсказках. Также в конце работы приведен краткий словарь.

Было прекрасное солнечное утро. Ну, возможно, солнечным и прекрасным утро было вчера, а то и на прошлой неделе, но Джон, механически жевавший булку в буфете Бартса, полагал, что подобные подробности их с Шерлоком жизнеописания не должны зависеть ни от чего, кроме писательского вдохновения.

«Итак, было прекрасное солнечное утро, когда мы с моим другом Шерлоком Холмсом начали квест “Чертежи Брюса-Партингтона”». 

Джон почесал в затылке и решил, что вводную часть на этом можно закончить. 

«К сожалению, с меня взяли обещание не рассказывать в подробностях о том, как проходить этот квест, но можете быть уверены: получив секретные чертежи, вы не пожалеете о потраченном времени». 

Выполнив таким образом товарищеский долг по отношению к Стэмфорду (который надеялся неплохо заработать на продаже флешек, необходимых для получения этих чертежей — в общем-то, совершенно бесполезных, если их обладатель уже успел прокачать харизму хотя бы до тридцати очков), Джон поставил точку и откусил еще кусок булки. Сегодня они обедали на работе у Молли и, разумеется, за счет все той же мягкосердечной Молли, абсолютно неспособной сопротивляться жалостливым взглядам Шерлока, сдобренным к тому же бессовестно расчетливым комплиментом ее новой прическе. 

Джон покосился на Шерлока и, обнаружив, что его взгляд прикован к экрану ноутбука, очень осторожно потянулся к тарелке, на которой лежали две сосиски довольно сиротливого вида. На них было прямо-таки больно смотреть. Свои собственные Джон уже съел, но был уверен, что его друг не обидится… 

— Даже не думай, — ровно заявил Шерлок, не отрываясь от игры. — Иначе не возьму в следующий рейд.

— А кого тогда возьмешь? — скептически поинтересовался Джон. 

Вместо ответа Шерлок захлопнул ноутбук и обернулся ко входу.

Джон посмотрел в ту же сторону. К их столику приближался победоносным шагом тощий и немного сутулый парень в кепке и очках. 

— Салют, ребята! — он приветственно взмахнул кепкой, под которой обнаружилась светло-русая шевелюра с внушительными залысинами. — Всем пива в этом баре! В смысле, хот-догов. Я угощаю. Молли, детка, сходи купи, ладно?

Молли испуганной синицей вспорхнула с краешка стула, где сидела последние двадцать минут, вяло ковыряя вилкой макароны и изредка бросая на Шерлока смущенные взгляды. 

— Ты всегда без денег, — с ноткой любопытства отметил Шерлок. — А сегодня угощаешь нас хот-догами. Это, разумеется, взятка. Даже дедукции не надо, чтобы понять: это ты убил Рональда Адера. 

— Ха! Попробуй докажи, — самодовольно отозвался белобрысый.

Джон поперхнулся чаем. Гость деликатно похлопал его по спине, но это не слишком помогло.

— Что, правда убил?! — прохрипел он. С Адером они несколько раз пересекались в игре, даже вместе гоняли маньяка в каком-то мелком квесте, а такое не забывают. И вот теперь… Убит?!

Белобрысый неприлично заржал:

— Ага. Меня его папаша нанял. 

Шерлок хмыкнул.

— Джон, не пугайся так. Это Себастьян, он снайпер семьдесят третьего левела. Не гнушается оказанием разнообразных услуг в игре за скромную плату. 

— А! Он тоже играет в «Темный Лондон»! — Джон наконец отдышался. — А что тогда с Адером?

— Да папаша его заметил, что пацан учебу забросил. — Себастьян пихнул Джона локтем, усаживаясь рядом. — Нашел меня, я ведь не шифруюсь, было бы желание… Теперь я всех персов Адера убиваю через пять минут после выхода онлайн. У меня на него следилка стоит по айпи. 

— Что за следилка? — небрежно поинтересовался Шерлок, но Джон вдруг понял, что новый знакомый проговорился о чем-то очень важном. 

— Да обыкновенная, — хохотнул Себастьян. — У меня много друзей, знаешь ли. У всех свои таланты.

— Погоди, но как ты можешь его убить? — встрял Джон. — До официального открытия ведь убийства отключены. Ты даже выстрелить в него не смог бы. 

— Да по-разному. Проще всего из гранатомета… 

Джон промолчал, будучи не вполне уверен, как следует ответить: осудить подлость решения или восхититься его простотой и безотказностью. 

— Это еще что, — заметил Шерлок. — Себ умудряется каждый раз сделать вид, что целился в мобов. Адер уже и админам писал, а те ему ответили, мол, сам виноват, не вставай на линии огня. Одно слово — профессионал. 

Молли вернулась с хот-догами и, несмотря на возражения, скрупулезно отсчитала Себастьяну сдачу; чуть заметно поморщилась, когда он поцеловал ее в щеку, и с нескрываемым облегчением опустилась на свое место.

— Итак, сегодня вечером в рейд? — спросил Шерлок, когда большая часть еды уже исчезла. — Молли, твой хилер нам тоже пригодится. 

— Вообще-то у меня свидание… — осторожно отозвалась Молли, ни на кого не глядя. — Извините, ребята, но…

— Свидание? — Шерлок высоко поднял брови. — А как же мы? Ты ведь помнишь, как вышло, когда мы сражались с Големом. Я сломал руку и потом три дня восстанавливал дексу. А в этот раз все гораздо серьезнее. Если ты не пойдешь, возможно, мы не вернемся живыми. Кроме тебя, никто не сможет нас спасти! — проникновенно закончил он. 

Молли тяжело вздохнула, но непослушная улыбка уже играла на ее губах.

— Ну хорошо, я перенесу… — она достала телефон и принялась быстро-быстро набирать SMS.

Шерлок поднялся на ноги и улыбнулся, незаметно подмигнув Джону. 

— Отлично! Готовьтесь, друзья, дроп и экспа ждут нас! Игра началась!

Все началось с того, что Джону сломали доспех.

Нет, вдумайтесь, не какой-нибудь доспех первого уровня, купленный в паршивой лавчонке для нубья или собранный из разномастного хлама с низколевельных мобов. И не та расфуфыренная безвкусица, которую покупает за настоящие деньги ленивый реальщик. 

Этот доспех можно было получить лишь в результате прохождения длиннейшего и зануднейшего квеста, который к тому же становился доступен только после достижения тридцать восьмого уровня. А может, и не тридцать восьмого? Джон старался пореже вспоминать, и бывали дни, когда ему удавалось убедить себя в том, что он уже все забыл. 

Он полгода качался, мечтая об этом доспехе. И потратил еще три недели почти без перерывов на еду и сон, чтобы добыть материалы, уломать всех необходимых умельцев и полностью пройти квест. В результате Гарри едва не отправила его, не спавшего двое суток, безвольного и совершенно счастливого, к психиатру. Но Джон устоял, и целых три месяца щеголял прекрасной новой броней. 

А потом на него напали впятером. 

Он совершенно точно должен был положить их: они все были минимум на десять левелов слабее, и у него была самая крутая экипировка, какую только можно достать. Но он даже не успел понять, что случилось. Успел только крикнуть в чат, позвать на помощь своего лучшего друга: «Себастьян!..»

Его убили чуть ли не первым ударом, но это было далеко не самое худшее: его доспех оказался непоправимо поврежден. Как выяснилось, отсутствующий параметр износа вовсе не означал, что броня не может сломаться, а ремонту квестовые вещи не подлежали.

Возможно, это был баг, горько размышлял Джон после. Или какое-нибудь читерство. Но, так или иначе, навсегда лишившись чудесного доспеха, играть как прежде Джон больше не мог. Взамен этого он зарегистрировался на Фейсбуке, завел себе там ферму и утешался тем, что изредка воровал гусей у беспечных соседей. А по ночам ему снились кошмары, и он просыпался от собственного крика.

Жизнь без игр оказалась скучной и пресной, Джон сильно тосковал и, наверное, докатился бы даже до поисков работы… если бы не встретил однажды Шерлока Холмса.

Он зашел в Бартс к Майку Стэмфорду по какому-то мелкому делу, а может, и просто от безделья. Но Майк как раз читал лекцию, и Джон, решив подождать в коридоре, наткнулся на человека, который не привлекал бы ни малейшего внимания, если бы только не стучал по клавишам ноутбука со скоростью хорошего пулемета.

Или геймера.

Джон осторожно обошел незнакомца и заглянул ему через плечо. На экране была развернута игра, которой Джон никогда раньше не видел. Он с удивлением узнал лондонские улицы, по которым бежал персонаж. Вдруг из-за угла наперерез вылетел огромный зверь с фосфоресцирующими глазами, лишь смутно напоминавший собаку. Цветисто выругавшись, игрок выхватил пистолет и с первой же попытки разнес череп мохнатой твари. А потом нажал на паузу и обернулся к Джону, мгновенно обжег пронзительным взглядом: 

— Линейка или Варкрафт?

Джон окаменел. Откашлялся. Сглотнул и очень ровно ответил:

— Ферма в Фейсбуке.

Незнакомец прищурился. 

— Чушь. Судя по цвету лица, вы сутками сидите взаперти. Глаза красные; щуритесь, но на переносице нет характерного следа от очков, значит, зрение ухудшилось недавно. Видна привычка управлять с клавиатуры: пальцы левой руки сложены в щепоть даже сейчас. 

Джон на всякий случай сжал руку в кулак. 

— Судя по абсурдному ответу, вы недавно бросили… — задумчиво продолжал незнакомец. — Налицо какая-то травма. Что-то случилось. Увели прокачанного персонажа? Или сломали ценное оружие? Последнее статистически более вероятно. 

— Как вы это делаете? — хрипло поинтересовался Джон. 

— Я хорошо разбираюсь в таких вещах, — незнакомец обаятельно улыбнулся. — Кстати, имя — Шерлок Холмс. 

— Джон Уотсон, — Джон протянул ладонь. 

Шерлок крепко пожал его руку и заглянул Джону в лицо. 

— Ты геймер, Джон. Хороший?

— Очень хороший. 

— Видел много игр?

— Да. На всю жизнь наигрался. 

— Хочешь попробовать еще одну? 

Джон твердо намеревался отказаться, когда услышал собственное: «О, боже, да!» 

Так Джон совершенно неожиданно для себя присоединился к бета-тестированию игры «Dark London». Кроме них туда просочилось уже человек пятьдесят разнообразных родственников и знакомых разработчиков (Джон случайно узнал, что брат Шерлока — один из админов игры, и это многое объясняло). Близилось официальное открытие, и все стремились успеть прокачаться: ходили слухи, что существующих персонажей уже не будут удалять из базы данных. 

Чтобы добиться максимальной эффективности в игре, Джону пришлось даже поселиться вместе с Шерлоком. Впрочем, сам он был только рад наконец переехать от Гарри. К тому же добрейшая миссис Хадсон частенько подкармливала их и лишь изредка укоризненно замечала, что Джону следовало бы найти работу вместо того чтобы днем и ночью пасти персонажей Шерлока. Сперва Джон возмущался и пытался объяснить, что он не читер, но миссис Хадсон, очевидно, было невозможно переубедить, и в конце концов Джон смирился.

Шерлок и Джон стояли над свежим трупом женщины в розовом. Труп определенно был совсем свежим, потому что за пару часов он успел бы потускнеть до неразличимости. С первого этажа доносились голоса — Молли с Себастьяном обшаривали заброшенный дом.

— Давай, Джон, — подбодрил Шерлок, и Джон послушно склонился над телом. 

— Я бы сказал, что это врач или маг… — начал он без особой уверенности. — Ни доспехов, ни нормального оружия. Как можно ходить с таким снаряжением? Разве что если убеждение прокачать. Может быть, она вампир? Вампиров ведь собирались ввести в игру?

Шерлок покачал головой. 

— Это шпион, Джон. Оружие скрытого ношения, — он продемонстрировал стилет, спрятанный в рукаве розового пиджака. — Но насчет скилла убеждения ты угадал. И почти нет золота при себе — такому персонажу оно ни к чему. Однако примечательно совсем не это…

Щелкнув клавишами, Шерлок собрал замеченные им ценности — несколько колец и рассыпавшуюся из карманов мелочь. 

— Кто-то уже забрал основной дроп. Возможно, это и был убийца. 

Заскрипела ветхая лестница, за дверью раздались шаги, и персонаж Молли — тоненькая медсестричка с длинными темными волосами, одетая в несколько провокационный белый халатик — влетел в комнату.

— Это что, непись? — деловито поинтересовалась Молли. 

Шерлок издал страдальческий стон, который должен был помочь окружающим осознать глубину их невежества. 

— Это шпион, — ответил за него Джон. 

— А кто ее убил? — Молли оглянулась вокруг. — В доме ни одного серьезного моба, мы все проверили. 

— Ее убил другой игрок, — наконец снизошел до объяснений Шерлок. — Дроп уже забрали. Но до начала игры возможность убийства отключена. Значит, одно из двух: или произошел глюк, или кто-то схитрил. Но это легко отследят по логам. Пойдемте, больше ничего интересного здесь нет. 

Джон так и не решился намекнуть Шерлоку, что собранное с розовой дамы золото следовало бы разделить на всех поровну.

Джон с нетерпением ждал сообщения о разоблачении коварного убийцы (или хотя бы о найденном баге), но дни шли, ничего не менялось, и о неразгаданной загадке напоминал только мрачный вид Шерлока. Джон почти забыл о случившемся, когда однажды утром, вернувшись из магазина с хлебом и молоком, застал Шерлока спорящим с незнакомым Джону гостем.

— Я не возьмусь за это, Майкрофт, — упрямо заявил Шерлок. Визитер улыбнулся так, словно у него ныл зуб. 

— Тогда я не буду оплачивать твой счет за интернет в этом месяце. 

— Это шантаж. — Шерлок встал с кресла и выжидающе уставился на собеседника. — Буду ждать письма с подробностями.

Незнакомец тоже поднялся и удалился, по пути снисходительно улыбнувшись Джону.

— Это еще кто? — поинтересовался Джон, когда Шерлок запер дверь. 

— Мой братец, — отозвался Шерлок. Глаза его блестели. — Джон, мы будем расследовать это убийство! Рождественский подарок, да и только! 

— Какое убийство? — Джон не сразу сообразил, о чем идет речь. — А… ты про даму в розовом? 

— Именно! — Шерлок надел наушники и уткнулся в ноутбук. — Подключайся, Джон! 

Энтузиазм Шерлока, казалось, был неисчерпаем. Он трижды осмотрел «место преступления», обшарил близлежащие улочки, проштудировал предоставленные Майкрофтом логи. Но над логами до него уже работали специалисты, а локацию успели посетить несколько случайных игроков. С ними со всеми Шерлок встретился, прикрываясь невинными поводами вроде торговли, и не нашел в них решительно ничего подозрительного. А владелец розовой дамы вообще ничего не помнил о случившемся, поскольку имел привычку играть, будучи сильно пьяным. Единственное, что было совершенно ясно: в локацию жертва пришла в одиночестве, ни с кем не сражалась, не приводила в действие никаких артефактов, поднялась на второй этаж и оставалась там, пока ее хитпойнты постепенно не понизились до нуля. 

Отсутствие результата явно раздражало Шерлока. Несколько раз он звонил Майкрофту, требуя, чтобы криворукие программисты сами искали свой баг. Но Майкрофт неизменно отвечал, что если бы это был баг, его бы уже нашли, и Шерлок с новым остервенением бросался в игру. 

Следующее убийство произошло почти на глазах у них с Джоном. Уилкс, бывший сокурсник Шерлока, подошел к ним похвастаться выбитым с китайца-зомби артефактом — магической заколкой, дававшей возможность невидимым проскользнуть мимо мобов. А через полчаса Шерлока оторвал от игры телефонный звонок. 

— Пройди два квартала вниз по улице, — голосом Майкрофта потребовал мобильник, настроенный для громкой связи. — Дом номер пятнадцать, квартира три. Еще один труп для тебя, братец. 

Персонаж, которым играл Уилкс, лежал на кровати. В его виске темнело входное отверстие от пули, на кровати валялся пистолет. Все выглядело как самоубийство, вот только Уилкс готов был спорить до хрипоты, уверяя, что в него выстрелили через окно. Но разглядеть стрелявшего он не успел. 

И, разумеется, бесценная заколка пропала без следа. 

В этот раз были подняты логи по всем локациям за промежуток времени, который потребовался персонажу, чтобы пройти в собственную спальню и получить пулю в череп. Но и это не дало никакого результата, разве что какой-то младший разработчик заметил, что неигровой персонаж, чьим назначением было сидеть в городском парке, кормить голубей и делиться философскими цитатками с игроками, в указанный промежуток сказал в пустоту: «Попробуй поймать меня, Шерлок!»

— Заколка должна всплыть на черном рынке, — безапелляционно заявил Шерлок, когда Джон поинтересовался, как он собирается действовать на этот раз. — У меня есть пара приятелей, которые будут мониторить все, что продают за более или менее значительную сумму. Я должен выйти на нее первым. Это моя загадка, Джон, ты должен понимать.

Джон понимал, но его немного пугало, как серьезно Шерлок отнесся к брошенному ему вызову. Он обшарил в «Темном Лондоне» каждый камень, обошел всех неписей, надеясь найти что-нибудь подозрительное. И в конце концов нашел. 

— Слышал я одну историю, — начал пожилой бомж, немного похожий на магистра Йоду, когда Шерлок подкрепил золотой монетой свои шестьдесят пять очков харизмы. — Говорят, что один юный воин имел волшебные ботинки, позволявшие перемещаться по воде и по воздуху, как по земле. Но черный маг, имя которого слишком страшно, чтобы называть вслух, позавидовал силе и удаче юноши и замыслил его убить. Он заколдовал ботинки, и юноша, отправившись прогуляться по воде глубокого озера в старом парке, бесславно утонул. Маг забрал волшебные ботинки, хотя и не мог использовать их сам. Долго искали злодея, но не оставил он даже следа. 

— Его имя! Имя! — потребовал Шерлок, хотя старик, конечно, не мог его услышать. 

— Но, я вижу, ты храбр и готов сразиться с этим магом? Говорят, он до сих пор каждое полнолуние является на место своего преступления. Я назову тебе его имя. М… — бездомный запнулся, и Джон подивился выразительности, с которой была озвучена неуверенность и даже страх персонажа. — Мориарти.

Дальше должно было появиться предложение начать квест, но бомж просто замолчал и, потеряв всякий интерес к разговору, побрел по улице. 

Шерлок одним щелчком закрыл игру и стянул наушники.

— Это он! — заявил он Джону взволнованно. — Это его я ищу, и он сам назначил мне встречу! 

Джон озабоченно взглянул на друга.

— О чем ты? Это же просто бот, рассказывающий байки. 

— О, нет, Джон, все совсем не просто. Наш противник умен, очень умен, но мало того, он использует ботов для своих целей. Разумеется, в момент смерти розовой дамы рядом не было ни мобов, ни игроков. Ее убил неигровой персонаж, который зарегистрирован совсем в другой локации — неудивительно, что в логах ничего не нашли! Следующее убийство отличается лишь тем, что противник оставил нам сообщение. Он хакер, Джон. Я обязан разоблачить его! 

— Погоди, давай помедленнее, — взмолился Джон. — Я не понимаю. Пусть хакер, но как ты его найдешь? И что нового ты узнал сейчас? 

— Ты смотришь, но ничего не видишь, — в голосе Шерлока звучала досада. — Здесь ровно та же схема. Персонаж погиб при таинственных обстоятельствах, на первый взгляд почти случайно: кто виноват, что посреди озера у него разрядился артефакт? Далее, у него пропали магические ботинки, и больше о них ни слуху ни духу. Ничего не напоминает? 

— Боже мой… Это потрясающе! — выдохнул Джон, с восхищением глядя на Шерлока. Тот кивнул. 

— Да, идея очень изящная. Не будь этот Мориарти читером, я бы и сам восхитился. 

— Да нет, я о тебе! — Джон мотнул головой. — Я знал, что ты хорош в игре, но такого и представить не мог. 

Шерлок улыбнулся. 

— Это только начало, Джон.

До ближайшего полнолуния оставалась почти неделя, но Шерлок заметил, что к встрече с противником никогда не бываешь слишком хорошо готов, и они отправились в Бартс — вербовать Молли. Себастьяна даже уговаривать не пришлось, он согласился присоединиться к команде, едва Шерлок туманно намекнул, что начал проходить квест, за который очень хорошо платят. Истинную же цель планируемого рейда было решено не разглашать до последнего.

Было прекрасное солнечное утро, как всегда казалось Джону, когда кто-нибудь из друзей кормил их за свой счет. Они сидели в лаборантской, и веселая Молли суетилась с пробирками и препаратами, а Шерлок с интересом изучал какой-то громоздкий микроскоп.

— Рассказывайте уже, что вас привело ко мне, — предложила Молли, маленьким вихрем пролетая мимо Джона. — Шерлок способен не есть сутками, значит, явно не чувство голода! 

Она рассмеялась собственной неловкой шутке. 

— Ну да, мы хотели в воскресенье вечером позвать тебя в рейд, — неуклюже начал Джон. Молли фыркнула.

— Опять? Честное слово, вы как нарочно. Я как раз подумывала сходить в кино с моим… 

Дверь, скрипнув, распахнулась, и на пороге появился новый персонаж. То есть, конечно, не персонаж, а человек, мысленно поправил себя Джон. 

— Молли, ты занята? Извини, я просто хотел спросить… 

— Нет-нет, заходи. — Молли смущенно улыбнулась. — Это Джим, он работает у нас в IT-отделе. Мы вроде как встречаемся. Джим, это Шерлок Холмс. 

Джим приобнял ее за талию и уставился на Шерлока.

— О, Шерлок Холмс, тот самый сталкер восьмидесятого уровня, собравший все шесть наполеонов за полчаса? Молли рассказывала о вас. А вы — его блоггер Джон Уотсон, да?

Джон польщенно кивнул. Приятно было ощутить, что блог пользуется популярностью. 

— Джим тоже играет, — поспешила объяснить Молли. — Я прислала ему инвайт. 

— Ну, приятно было познакомиться. Молли, детка, я подожду снаружи, — Джим выскользнул за дверь. 

Шерлок проводил его долгим взглядом, потом немного помолчал и изрек: 

— Молли, не хочу тебя огорчать, но, по-моему, он гей. 

Молли густо покраснела, раскрыла рот, снова закрыла и наконец выпалила:

— Кто? Джим?.. Да ты… да сам ты! 

Всхлипнув, она выбежала в коридор. Шерлок недоуменно взглянул на Джона.

— Я в чем-то ошибся? Красные глаза можно было бы объяснить играми, но у него приспущенные штаны и майка в обтяг. Значит, гей. 

— А по-моему, он просто заказывает одежду через интернет, — ответил Джон, в очередной раз подтягивая собственные джинсы. 

Было ясно, что идти в рейд им придется без хилера.

В «Темном Лондоне» было немало парков, и во многих из них имелись разнообразные водоемы, но Шерлок без малейших сомнений выбрал именно ту локацию, в которой один из неигровых персонажей когда-то произнес «Попробуй поймать меня!» Джон сперва пытался с ним спорить, но уверенность Шерлока была непоколебима. В назначенный вечер они с Джоном, с удобством устроившись каждый в своей спальне, встретили Себастьяна у ворот и отправились в путь.

Они прошли через полутемный парк и остановились, нескольких шагов не дойдя до самой его сердцевины — озера. 

— Ждите здесь, — приказал Шерлок. — Я на разведку. Если минут через семь не вернусь, следуйте за мной. 

Он сделал несколько шагов в сторону и мгновенно, как умеют сталкеры, скрылся из виду.

Лондон — старый город, и текстуры «Темного Лондона» в совершенстве воссоздавали выщербленный гранит и подернутый паутиной трещин камень. Но озеро выглядело не просто старым — оно казалось древним. Каменистые берега, поросшие травой, не могли быть творением человеческих рук, их красота заставляла задуматься скорее о магии, о стихиях, которые по собственной воле создали это место, молнией расколов землю и наполнив расщелину грозовой водой. Здесь не было ни мобов, ни неписей, за исключением полубезумного старика, день и ночь крошившего голубям хлеб. 

Шерлок вышел из тени деревьев, оглянулся по сторонам и направился к озеру. Когда он приблизился к берегу, у самой воды вдруг прорезалась в воздухе голубоватая каемка портала, потом засияла ярче, и на траву шагнул тот, кого Шерлок ждал. Персонаж был одет в неброскую мантию мага (Шерлок открыл характеристики и обомлел: мантия Западного Леса, древний эльфийский артефакт, +50 к харизме, увеличение скорости каста и дальности заклинаний — о таком он не слышал даже от Майкрофта), и лицо его казалось смутно знакомым. 

— Джим Мориарти. Привееет! 

Шерлок уже слышал этот голос.

— Джим? Джим из больницы? — издевательски-недоуменно спросил сам себя Мориарти. Нарисованные черты лица остались неподвижны, но Шерлок почти увидел, как ползут вверх тонкие брови. Кастомизация внешности была совершенной. — Неужели не запомнил меня?

Шерлок запомнил. 

— Вот мы и встретились с тобою, Шерлок. Должен признать, ты неплохо умеешь разгадывать загадки. Даже твой братец не смог найти меня, а тебе это удалось. Так и быть, я отвечу на парочку твоих вопросов. Ведь у тебя есть вопросы?

— О, безусловно. Например, зачем ты это делаешь? — Шерлок на миг повернулся в сторону озера, как будто под толщей воды действительно скрывался труп. — Зачем собираешь артефакты, которые не можешь ни продать, ни использовать? Ты ведь маг, тебе не нужны дорогие безделушки, чтобы стать невидимым. А ботинками полета могут пользоваться только файтеры. 

— Боже мой, Шерлок, ты до сих пор не понял? — голос Мориарти звучал весело и немного разочарованно. — Я ничего не собираю для себя. 

— Но тогда… конечно же, — Шерлок стиснул мышку. — «Дорогой Джим, помоги мне достать китайскую заколку». «Дорогой Джим, помоги мне разделаться с дамой в розовом». Читер-консультант. 

— Именно так, — подтвердил Мориарти. — Представь, как я развернусь после официального начала игры! 

— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

Шерлок поднял пистолет, но его противник даже не шелохнулся. В наушниках раздался жизнерадостный смех. 

— Не советую. Ты не единственный, кто держит пушку. Думаешь, Джон переживет еще одно подлое убийство с порчей имущества? Хочешь проверить? 

Похолодев, Шерлок развернул своего персонажа на сто восемьдесят градусов. 

Джон стоял на песчаной дорожке на полпути к Шерлоку — безоружный. А Себастьян держал его на прицеле. 

— Себ, какого черта?

— Я ненадолго одолжил персонажа Себастьяна, — снисходительно поведал Мориарти. — И временно повысил его оружию вероятность критического повреждения брони до девяноста процентов, поэтому воздержись от резких движений. 

— Шерлок, забудь про меня, делай, что должен, — попросил Джон, но голос его слегка дрожал. 

— Что бы ты ни сделал, теперь я знаю, кто ты, — заявил Шерлок. — И не только я: админы наконец найдут виновного в убийствах. 

— А я-то тут при чем?! — возмутился Мориарти настолько натурально, что Шерлок на секунду поверил в собственную ошибку. — Попытаешься доказать, что я нарушал правила игры? Ну-ну, развлекайся. 

Шерлок закусил губу, чтобы не выругаться. Его противник, похоже, успел просчитать все.

— Сегодня я отпущу вас, — продолжил Мориарти, — но если ты еще раз встанешь у меня на пути, ты пожалеешь об этом. Я не просто убью тебя, о, нет, это было бы бессмысленно. Я выжгу тебе сердце. Так что лучше просто уйди с дороги. Чао, Шерлок Холмс. 

— Еще поймаю тебя, — выдохнул Шерлок, но Мориарти уже шагнул в портал.

В понедельник они назначили встречу, как обычно, в буфете Бартса, причем Джону пришлось уговаривать Молли, отказывавшуюся видеться с Шерлоком, а Шерлоку — Себастьяна, которого слишком сильно хотел увидеть Джон.

— Джим не гей, — быстро заговорила Молли, едва они сели за столик. — Если ты хочешь знать, Шерлок, то мы с ним… В общем, никакой он не гей. 

— Наверное, нет, — согласился Шерлок. — Все гораздо хуже, Молли. Он читер. 

— К-какой читер? — Молли наконец подняла взгляд от стаканчика с растворимым кофе и уставилась на Шерлока. — Кто? 

— Джим «Мориарти». Мориарти — это ник такой, — объяснил Джон. — Именно он стоит за недавними убийствами. Помнишь ту женщину в розовом? А наш друг Себ Моран ему помогает в этом нелегком труде. 

— Нет уж, ребята, не впутывайте меня, — возмутился Себастьян. — Никому я не помогал. Это моя сестренка без разрешения за комп села, когда я пошел отлить. Возвращаюсь, а дверь заперта. Вот она-то и помогает Мориарти, а я тут вовсе ни при чем. 

Звучало вроде бы убедительно, но… Джон бросил взгляд на Шерлока, ища поддержки. Тот поморщился. 

— С каких это пор твоя сестра живет с тобой? Мог бы придумать что-нибудь получше. 

— Она приехала в гости. Из Оклахомы, — нашелся Себастьян. — И уже уехала, как раз сегодня утром. А вообще, ребята, я не понимаю, что вы так паритесь? Ничего ведь не случилось бы. 

— Ах, ничего не случилось бы?! — Джон сжал кулаки. Шерлок под столом пихнул его ногой. 

— А что? Это же просто игра, — Себастьян торопливо поднялся из-за стола. — Приятно было поболтать, ребята, но у меня дел выше крыши… 

— Просто игра?.. Нет, Шерлок, ты это слышал?! — Джон глубоко вздохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки. 

Шерлок проводил глазами удаляющегося Себастьяна, а потом заметил:

— Тебе, Молли, тоже придется сделать выбор. Или ты спишь с читерами, или играешь с честными людьми. 

Молли молчала. Джон кашлянул, и Шерлок ответил вопросительным взглядом. Кажется, у него и мысли не возникло, что он сказал что-то не то.

— А знаешь что? — выпалила наконец Молли. — Иди-ка ты к черту! Не желаю тебя даже видеть больше!

В преддверии официального открытия игры Шерлок ходил мрачный, как туча, предрекал Майкрофту разнообразные кары небесные в исполнении Мориарти, говорил гадости другим игрокам и даже нарвался на парочку дуэлей, в которых, наплевав на правила, с нескрываемым удовлетворением прикончил своих противников из гранатомета (чем вызвал у Майкрофта резкое неодобрение, вплоть до угроз отправить Шерлока в Сербию к тетушке Богдане). Однако игра все-таки стартовала в свой срок, сервера не рухнули под натиском новых участников, а база данных персонажей осталась неприкосновенна. Все было хорошо. Джон продолжал вести блог, где описывал прохождение самых каверзных квестов (особенную популярность снискали почему-то те из историй, в которых Джон намеренно делал Шерлока главным героем, необычайно ловким и сообразительным, а себе оставлял роль скромного спутника и летописца). Шерлок же разместил в своем профиле лаконичное объявление об услугах частного сыска и консультировании в прохождении квестов, и с первого дня у них не было недостатка в клиентах. Под «частным сыском» подразумевался по большей части поиск украденных или потерянных артефактов и возвращение их владельцам, причем методы для этого использовались не всегда самые честные. Однажды Джон мельком увидел, как Шерлок листает длиннющие логи, и заинтересовался. Выяснилось, что тот потихоньку пользуется доступом Майкрофта, чтобы распутывать особо хитроумные кражи. Поэтому о некоторых расследованиях Джону приходилось умалчивать в своем блоге или отделываться намеками на выдающиеся дедуктивные способности Шерлока.

Впрочем, кое-какие дела не удавалось раскрыть даже с использованием админского доступа, что страшно раздражало Шерлока, который был убежден, что это происки Мориарти. Но никаких неопровержимых свидетельств читерства он предъявить не мог, и необходимость сидеть сложа руки выводила его из себя. В такие дни Джон старался занять себя каким-нибудь квестом, не требовавшим участия его друга: Шерлок ничего не желал делать, бессмысленно бродил по локациям и палил по стенам, не слишком беспокоясь, есть ли кто-нибудь на траектории его выстрела. 

Нельзя сказать, что новое появление Мориарти оказалось совсем уж внезапным. Нет, гром среди ясного неба не грянул, и вообще Шерлок, увлеченно расстреливавший из плазмагана нестройные ряды зомбяков, поднятых магом-некромантом, поначалу ничего не заметил. 

— Эй, загляни в чат, — предложил ему Джон, но эти слова заглушил поток отборного мата. Пришлось помочь другу, и когда зомби вместе с некромантом пали под двойным огнем, Джон повторил: — Глянь на минуту в чат. 

Восторженно выругавшись напоследок, Шерлок наконец развернул чат. 

«ЧМОКЕ! — капслоком гласило сообщение с пометкой «от администратора». — ТЕПЕРЬ Я ВАШ НОВЫЙ КОРОЛЬ. ОБЪЯВЛЯЮ ВСЕОБЩУЮ АМНИСТИЮ».

Дальше шел оживленный спор о том, куда катится мир, если админы игры напиваются прямо за работой. Шерлок прокрутил немного и увидел следующее послание: «ПРИХОДИ, ПОИГРАЕМ. Д.М.» Ниже кто-то с иронией интересовался, уж не Дед Мороз ли это. 

— Я уже посмотрел профиль, — поторопился объяснить Джон. — Это он. Это Мориарти. 

— Где он? — отрывисто бросил Шерлок, но тут же оборвал сам себя: — Нет, ерунда, он легко может телепортироваться в любую локацию. Это еще одна загадка. Новый король… В Букингемский дворец, живо. 

— Вообще-то, — заметил Джон уже на бегу, — я как раз хотел сказать, что он в Букингемском дворце. 

Как назло, они находились довольно далеко от центра. По дороге Джон успел заглянуть в чат нескольких локаций и выяснил невероятную новость: все персонажи, забаненные за мультоводство и прочие грехи, внезапно оказались разбанены. Видимо, это и означала «всеобщая амнистия». 

Тем временем в чате появилось новое сообщение. «АТТРАКЦИОН НЕСЛЫХАННОЙ ЩЕДРОСТИ: ТОЛЬКО СЕГОДНЯ В БАНКЕ 1000 ЗОЛОТЫХ ЛЮБОМУ ЖЕЛАЮЩЕМУ». 

— Что же он творит!.. — процедил Шерлок сквозь зубы. — Разве не понимает, что админы его за это просто убьют? И хорошо, если только его… 

В этот раз мрачное пророчество сбылось. Буквально через пару локаций персонажи Шерлока и Джона вдруг застыли, изображение выцвело, подернулось серой пленкой, и появилась табличка: «Технические работы на сервере. Просим прощения за неудобство».

— Не успели… — выдохнул Джон не то с разочарованием, не то с облегчением.

Доступ к игре открыли только через сутки. Майкрофт заходил вечером, вид имел больной и рассказывал, что админы никак не могут решить, что делать с игроками, получившими в банке золото в тот день. В базе данных все выдачи проходили как покупка игрового золота за реал, и выяснить, кто из игроков никаких реальных денег на самом деле не переводил, было непросто.

Джон утешал себя и Шерлока тем, что персонажа Мориарти забанили и забанили все айпи-адреса, по которым он когда-либо выходил в сеть. Однако вскоре и здесь возникли проблемы. 

Все началось с того, что Майкрофт позвонил и странным тоном осведомился, какие именно товарно-денежные отношения связывают Шерлока с Мориарти и почему он, Майкрофт, ничего об этом не знает. Джон смущенно объяснил, что это он, воспользовавшись позволением и карточкой Шерлока, неделю назад купил у Джима-из-IT сборник винтажных игр. 

Молчание Майкрофта было пугающе красноречивым. Джон хотел было спросить, что он сделал неправильно, но тот наконец повесил трубку. 

А потом Шерлок позвал Джона к компьютеру и ткнул пальцем в монитор. 

В окне браузера было открыто адресованное администрации игры письмо от Джима Зукко (в скобках значился логин: «Moriarty»), длинное и весьма слезливое. В нем подробно повествовалось о том, как Шерлок Холмс попросил у него, бедного айтишника, временно предоставить доступ к аккаунту его персонажа, прокачанного мага-псионика восемьдесят второго уровня, и перевел за это внушительную сумму на его счет. Информация о банковских транзакциях прилагалась к письму. Оно заканчивалось признанием собственного проступка, уверениями в полном раскаянии и уверенностью отправителя в том, что уважаемая администрация покарает Шерлока Холмса за все бесчестные действия, которые он совершил до и после аренды аккаунта Мориарти. 

Джон опустился на стул: его не держали ноги. Шерлок молча заглянул ему в лицо и, убедившись, что письмо произвело должное впечатление, открыл другую вкладку.

Это была страница форума, посвященного игре, раздел «Новости и статьи». Писала некая Kitty-Cat. Статья называлась так: «Консультирующий читер: гений или обманщик?»

— Не желаю это читать, — пробормотал Джон. 

— Зато другие прочитают с большим интересом, — ровно отозвался Шерлок. — Эта леди очень убедительно доказывает, что я, украв у брата админский логин и пароль, сперва убивал персонажей и забирал их артефакты, а затем сам же нанимался эти артефакты разыскивать. И самые ценные никогда не находил, — Шерлок криво усмехнулся, будто его лицо свело судорогой. — А потом мне стало мало этой скромной славы, и я подставил ни в чем не повинного Мориарти, чтобы все услышали обо мне. Я хакер, читер, мультовод и просто обманщик. Фальшивка. 

— Прекрати это, — потребовал Джон. — Просто прекрати. Скажи лучше, что теперь будет? 

— С тобой — ничего. А меня забанят. Может быть, оштрафуют, но это уже проблемы Майкрофта… 

— С нами, — перебил Джон, теряя терпение. — Если ты думаешь, что я стану играть без тебя, позволь разочаровать. Я напишу в блоге, как все было, и пусть меня тоже назовут обманщиком, но я от тебя не отступлюсь. 

Шерлок окинул его долгим взглядом.

— Спасибо, Джон, — тихо произнес он. — Жаль, что это уже не поможет.

После этого начались письма с угрозами и звонки — сперва по телефону, а потом и в дверь. Шерлок несколько раз порывался открыть и выйти, и Джону приходилось едва ли не силой удерживать его. 

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — твердил он. — А эти мерзавцы виноваты уже тем, что поверили той статье. Надо просто переждать, Шерлок, все это со временем забудется. 

— Мне Джим прислал письмо, — признался наконец Шерлок. — Предлагает встретиться в Бартсе и все обсудить, как мужчина с мужчиной. Я должен прийти.

— Ты совсем рехнулся? Наверняка он хочет тебя подставить! — Джон даже не понял, как можно было всерьез рассматривать такой вариант. 

— Он меня уже подставил, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Хуже все равно не будет. 

Хуже стало вечером, когда звонки сначала прекратились, но затем слились в непрерывный противный трезвон. Джон с нарастающим беспокойством прислушивался к нему и чуть не подскочил на месте, когда внизу щелкнул замок. А потом раздался возмущенный голос миссис Хадсон:

— Что это вы тут устроили?! Жильцов беспокоите, мусорите, курите! Убирайтесь немедленно, или я вызываю полицию! И если хоть одного из вас, шалопаев, еще увижу тут, можете пенять на себя! 

Шерлок выглянул из спальни, и Джон увидел на его лице отражение собственного немого восхищения. 

Письма все еще приходили на почту Шерлоку и изредка Джону, но на Бейкер-стрит больше не появлялся никто.

Ранним утром, часов в одиннадцать, Шерлок вышел из дома и, изредка озираясь, направился к остановке. До Бартса было три мили, поэтому обычно они с Джоном ездили на автобусе. Впрочем, добраться удалось без приключений. Уже у входа в больницу Шерлок получил короткое SMS: «Жду на крыше».

— Более идиотского места придумать не мог? — поинтересовался он, слегка задыхаясь, когда наконец поднялся туда сам. 

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — откликнулся Джим, вставая с парапета. Утро выдалось прохладное, и поверх обтягивающей майки и сползающих штанов на нем было длинное черное пальто — тоже явно не по размеру. Возможно, Джон все-таки был прав. — А уж как обрадовались бы ребята, которые обращались к тебе за помощью в игре! У нас в отделе таких как минимум трое. Ты очень хотел бы их встретить в буфете? 

Шерлок промолчал. 

— Это ужасно скучно, правда? Скучно, когда все так легко. Ты прекрасно развлек меня, Шерлок, но в конце концов я победил, и это было легко, — Джим разочарованно вздохнул, облизнул губы и продолжил быстрее. — Теперь мне придется играть с обычными людьми. И ты тоже оказался обычным, как и все остальные. А раз так, игра для тебя закончена. Знаешь, что будет дальше?

— Меня забанят с позором. 

— Ну конечно. В этом и смысл! — Джим самодовольно улыбнулся. — Спорим, теперь ты хочешь узнать, как я это сделал? Обыграл тебя? 

— Я и так знаю, — Шерлок покачал головой. — Ты напрасно решил, что игра окончена, Джим. Думаешь, если я расскажу Майкрофту обо всем, он позволит тебе жить спокойно? 

— Ооо, Шерлок, ты пожалуешься старшему братику? Разве большие мальчики так решают проблемы? — Джим смотрел на него с обидной насмешкой. — Ну давай же, удиви меня. Как я это сделал? 

— Ты использовал универсальный чит-код, — Шерлок сделал паузу, потом продолжил, не скрывая триумфа: — Универсальный код, который позволил тебе присваивать статус администратора и становиться невидимым не только для других персонажей, но и для админов. В прямом смысле не оставлять следов даже в логах. Майкрофт еще не знает об этом, но я непременно расскажу ему. 

Джим прикрыл глаза на секунду. 

— Нет, нет, нет. Это слишком просто. Ты всерьез решил, что переиграть меня будет так просто? Нет никакого чит-кода, придурок! — он невесело рассмеялся. — Да и зачем? Зачем искать несуществующий код, если достаточно найти добровольного помощника среди разработчиков? Одно нажатие клавиши, и я уже невидим! Второе нажатие, и меня вообще не было онлайн в нужное время! 

— Я… я расскажу, и тебя забанят, — отрывисто выговорил Шерлок. Джим фыркнул.

— Никто. Меня. Не забанит. 

Он достал из кармана телефон, за пару секунд набрал и отправил SMS, а затем показал Шерлоку. Тот прочитал: «Иуда — пошел». Куда пошел — оставалось неясным.

— Это сигнал стереть все логи, которые как-то касались Джима Мориарти, — пояснил Джим. — И самого Джима Мориарти заодно. Хочешь пожать ему руку на прощание?

Он протянул ладонь, но Шерлок не стал пожимать ее. Джим минуту сверлил его взглядом, а потом вздохнул: 

— Ладно, пойдем в закусочную за углом, съедим по хот-догу. Я угощаю.

Джона разбудил хлопок входной дверью. Накануне он до пяти утра сочинял пост, оправдывающий Шерлока, а потом стер, так и не отправив, и ограничился кратким «Я верю в Шерлока Холмса». Сейчас, по ощущениям, время близилось к обеду.

С Шерлоком они столкнулись в спальне. Тот был бледнее, чем обычно, а на лбу залегла решительная складка, придававшая непривычно взрослое выражение его лицу.

— Джон. Ты говорил, что играешь в ферму на Фейсбуке? 

Джон так удивился, что все вопросы («где ты был и почему не предупредил меня?») вылетели у него из головы. 

— Да, Шерлок. А зачем тебе? 

— Давай разводить пчел.

Майкрофт заходил каждую пятницу. Приносил пиво (Джон подозревал, что это единственная причина, по которой Шерлок его терпит), занимал кресло Джона и долго жаловался на кризис жанра, кризис идей и кризис среднего возраста. «Темный Лондон», после скандала с Шерлоком Холмсом несколько недель висевший во всех рейтингах на первых местах, постепенно скатывался в самый их конец. Хуже того, почти прекратился приток игроков, и теперь игра была на грани закрытия. Так проходит мирская слава, думал Джон. Несмотря на самое мрачное злорадство, он искренне жалел о мире, в котором когда-то они с Шерлоком были почти героями. Шерлок же в ответ на печальную новость лишь пожал плечами.

— Вы сами вырыли себе эту яму, — заметил он. — Сами и расхлебывайте ее содержимое. 

И вновь уткнулся в экран с таким сосредоточенным видом, словно вознамерился за день получить недельный урожай меда. 

— Может быть, Майкрофт мог бы добиться, чтобы тебе позволили вернуться в игру? — предположил Джон позже. 

Шерлок окинул его долгим взглядом. 

— Кому нужна игра, интерес к которой держится на одном человеке? А если мне надоест? Ладно, может, и не надоест, но если я заболею или умру? Нет, Джон. Я не смогу спасти игру. Да и незачем это. 

— Но ты хотел бы, — почти уверенно возразил Джон. 

— Неважно, — Шерлок передернул плечами. — Наши желания не всегда совпадают с возможностями. А если отринуть невозможное, то, что останется, как бы ни было малоприятно, и есть оптимальный вариант. 

У Джона было иное мнение, но он счел за лучшее промолчать. 

Неизвестно, кто распустил слухи (Джон точно не распускал), однако уже через несколько дней в Бартсе, где Джон теперь работал медбратом, о планируемом закрытии игры знала даже Молли.

— Так жалко, — сказала она Джону, когда они столкнулись в буфете. — Я в последнее время почти не играла, и все-таки… Но, наверное, Шерлоку так будет легче? Знаешь, я до сих пор не верю, что он виноват. Мне кажется, Джим это нарочно устроил. Ужасно грустно, что все так вышло. 

Джон неловко поблагодарил ее и поспешно ретировался, поскольку до сих пор старался избегать разговоров на эту тему. 

Он долго боролся с собой. По вечерам полтора часа тратил на ферму, а потом ложился спать — в полночь, ни минутой позже. На выходных отправился к Гарри, иначе пришлось бы провести день за компьютером, и кто знает, чем бы это закончилось… В общем, Джон продержался целых десять дней. А потом, когда Шерлока не было дома, все-таки не выдержал и запустил «Темный Лондон». 

«Ничего не изменилось», — с облегчением подумал он в первую минуту. Ничего не изменилось, и небо над городом все так же неприветливо хмурилось, а улицы в центре были заполнены новичками и ботами, торговавшими всякой всячиной (последние отличались установленной по умолчанию внешностью). Ботов, конечно, админы всегда гоняли, но не слишком интенсивно; Майкрофт упоминал как-то, что им даже удобен такой расклад. 

Не особо задумываясь о направлении, Джон побрел от центра к окраине, туда, где локации становились почти безлюдны и неписи-бездомные сменялись уличными бандитами, а практически безобидные голуби-мутанты — куда более опасными тварями: зомби, адскими гончими и прочими монстрами. Незаметно для себя он приближался к дому, где нашли когда-то даму в розовом — здесь по-настоящему началась их удивительная история… 

И все-таки перемены были, и нельзя сказать, что они были к лучшему. Замечтавшийся Джон вдруг обнаружил себя с дробовиком в руках в темном переулке, а вокруг него стояли трое сталкеров довольно-таки неприятного вида. Двадцать четвертый, двадцать пятый и двадцать девятый левел — Джон вдруг понял, что не ощущает особого преимущества со своим шестьдесят седьмым. Когда-то он был лучшим из лучших, но это было слишком давно.

— Ты чего на людей кидаешься? — буркнул один из его оппонентов. — Выкладывай сотню золотых и вали себе. 

— А больше вы ничего не хотите? — вежливо поинтересовался Джон, для убедительности добавив пару непечатных эпитетов. 

Да, раньше такого в игре — в их игре! — нельзя было даже вообразить. Джон глубоко вдохнул, готовясь к схватке. А потом вокруг него раздались изумленные возгласы. Джон поднял взгляд и застыл, увидев, как на ближайшей стене проявляются постепенно, одна за другой, словно их выводит невидимая рука, огненные буквы: «СОСКУЧИЛИСЬ ПО МНЕ?» Он быстро развернулся, оглядывая локацию. Поверх всех текстур — стен, заборов и даже рекламных щитов — тянулась эта же надпись, кое-где сопровождавшаяся изображением отлично знакомой ему ухмыляющейся физиономии.

— Он вернулся, Джон, — раздался голос за спиной, и Джон, вздрогнув от неожиданности, стянул наушники. Позади стоял Шерлок, и его непроницаемое лицо словно озарял отблеск какого-то внутреннего огня. — Мориарти вернулся.

— Но ведь его забанят, как в прошлый раз, и все? 

— Может, кому-то и хватило бы глупости, — Шерлок хмыкнул. — Но Майкрофт не рискнет зарезать курицу, которая может снести ему золотое яйцо. Даже если эта курица попутно проклюет ему плешь.

— И ты тоже вернешься? — задал Джон вопрос, мучивший его сильнее всего. 

Шерлок улыбнулся — и подмигнул ему. 

— Мы с тобой, Джон. Мы возвращаемся. Игра началась!

**Author's Note:**

> **Используемый сленг**
> 
> **Айпи** («стоит следилка по айпи») — IP-адрес, с которого игрок выходит в сеть. Видимо, кто-то помог Себастьяну прикрутить к игре некую хакерскую утилиту или подсказал, как воспользоваться не предназначенной для простых игроков возможностью в самой игре. Не исключено также, что Себастьян просто лжет, а в действительности вычисляет персонажей Адера каким-то другим способом.  
>  **Бот** — от слова «робот». Иногда так называют NPC, хотя есть и другие значения. В частности, «Боты, торговавшие всякой всячиной» — здесь слово «бот» означает не NPC, а персонажа, созданного игроком не для полноценной игры, а с какой-то узкой целью, в данном случае — для торговли без широкой огласки основного аккаунта.  
>  **Декса** — параметр ловкости. В некоторых играх болезни или увечья приводят к временному снижению параметров.  
>  **Дроп** — игровые деньги или вещи, которые можно найти на «трупах» поверженных врагов, т. е. попросту добыча.  
>  **Кастомизация** внешности — настройка параметров внешности персонажа.  
>  **Качаться** — играть, ставя главной целью как можно быстрее повысить уровень персонажа.  
>  **Квест** — задание, которое игрок может получить от NPC — управляемых компьютером персонажей игры, и получить в награду за выполнение очки опыта, деньги, какие-то полезные предметы и пр.  
>  **Квестовый** (доспех, вещь и т.д.) — предмет, который можно получить только при выполнении квеста.  
>  **Левел** — уровень персонажа (от англ. level).  
>  **Линейка, Варкрафт** — Lineage и World of Warcraft — популярные онлайн-РПГ.  
>  **Логи** — текстовые файлы, куда постоянно записывается информация о работе программы. Позволяют разработчикам или администраторам определить, что происходило в игре в определенное время.  
>  **Мобы** — агрессивные или потенциально агрессивные существа, которых игроки убивают ради опыта, добычи или для выполнения квестов.  
>  **Мультоводство** — игра несколькими персонажами. Во многих играх пресекается и осуждается.  
>  **Непись** — NPC (non-player character, неигровой персонаж). Персонаж, управляемый компьютером.  
>  **Нуб, нубьё** —новички в игре (от английского newbie). Нубами иногда называют и просто бестолковых игроков.  
>  **Пасти** — управлять чужим персонажем по просьбе его владельца, когда тот сам не может этого делать (например, занят другим персонажем или вынужден отвлечься на реальную жизнь).  
>  **Перс** — персонаж.  
>  **Плазмаган** — фантастическое оружие, стреляющее сгустками плазмы. Распространено в играх с незапамятных времен.  
>  **Реальщик** — игрок, приобретающий игровые предметы или иные блага, перечисляя реальные деньги разработчикам игры или другим игрокам.  
>  **Скорость каста заклинаний** — To cast a spell — применять заклинания. Во многих играх между нажатием кнопки игроком и появлением эффекта заклинания проходит некоторое время.  
>  **Файтеры** — собирательное именование классов персонажей, использующих в бою преимущественно силу оружия, а не магию или хитрость.  
>  **Харизма** — одна из числовых характеристик персонажа. Высокое значение харизмы делает неигровых персонажей более дружелюбными к игроку и иногда облегчает выполнение квестов.  
>  **Хилер** — так часто называют персонажей, способных «лечить» других персонажей. Хилерами могут быть маги, жрецы, врачи и др.  
>  **Хитпойнты** — очки здоровья (жизни). Понижение до нуля приводит к смерти персонажа.  
>  **Читерство** — в широком смысле — некое жульничество в игре.  
>  **Экспа** — очки опыта.


End file.
